


Snow Scattered Hearts

by Novelhub



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, High Lord, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Bond, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelhub/pseuds/Novelhub
Summary: Fifty years before A Court of Thorns and Roses, Seven High Lords fell for a trap set by the wicked Amarantha.This story follows Viviane, a dear friend to one of those High Lords; Kallias. She struggles while he is gone, has trouble coming to terms with what it will mean for the Winter Court, and most importantly, makes a discovery about their relationship that will greatly affect the two Fae forever... if he ever makes it home.





	Snow Scattered Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I am so excited to be sharing it with you all. I have been reading fanfiction for quite a long time but only considered sharing my own thoughts and works just recently and I'm so glad I now am.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

My hands were shaking. Not from the cold that blankets the Winter Court, but from the words that were spoken to me. Kallias – he was walking straight into a spiders web. Going Under the Mountain. 

To Amarantha. 

“Kallias, please, you don’t have to go.” We were standing in his study when he told me what he’d decided. To join the other High Lords in negotiating with that she-devil. Slowly, he took my shaking hands between his own. “Viviane, you don’t need to worry about me. I’ll come back as soon as it’s over.” I studied his face, the sharp angles of his cheekbones, the bright blue, crystal like eyes and his mused white hair. 

I gripped his hands. Warm. He was always so warm compared to the place we lived. 

“I know. I know you will. It doesn’t stop me from worrying though. Don’t you remember the War? She’s still the same filthily liar she was then.” Letting go of my hands Kallias pulled me to him, his arms wrapping tight around me. “We outnumber her. Seven High Lords to one. She cannot overpower us all.” 

“You don’t know that,” I said, my voice straining. 

He pulled back enough to smile at me. “Your confidence in my abilities is uplifting.” Despite myself I laughed. Punching him softly in the arm I said, “I do believe in you Kall.” 

“Good.” He smiled, letting me go. “Good.” And then he winnowed away. 

 

• • • • •

 

I was still in his study an hour later, running through some paperwork I needed to finish. I didn’t want Kallias to get back without having finished them. We’d been friends for so long and he trusted me with this, something I would never betray. 

I couldn’t focus though. Instead I found myself looking around the study, the white, cream walls and the chestnut bookshelves that surrounded the desk I was sitting at. My eyes drifted to the window which viewed out over the snow scattered streets of the Winter Court. Staring out as if I could see Kallias Under the Mountain. 

As if sensing where my thoughts had gone I could’ve sworn I felt Kallias’ power shudder across mine, flaring out across the land separating us. Almost as if he was right next to me. And then there was his voice… 

_You were right about her. It was all a trap… Viv – take care of them, of our people._

His voice was already fading so much, I needed to hear more from him. _Please_ , I begged to anyone or anything that was listening. Cauldron, _please_. 

_I love you, Viv… I always have. Forgive me –_

“Kall!” I screamed, standing up. “No!” I wrapped my hands around my head, dropping to the floor. Sobbing I called his name again, but there was no answer. 

One of the Courts most trusted guards burst in. Not just a guard, but my friend. _Kall’s_ friend. “Viviane!” Cayden shouted. Squatting down next to me, now seeing that I wasn’t in immediate danger, he asked softly, “What happened?”

“Kall… he left for Under the Mountain.” I sobbed. “Before it went silent he managed – he managed to tell me that it was a trap.” I looked up at Cayden. “She took their powers. She took all of their powers. I – I felt it, like my own were being ripped from me too. He asked me to take care of his people.” I began to weep, not mentioning the last thing he told me. 

My heart cracked open as I realised it might very well be the last thing he ever said to me. 

 

• • • • •

 

In the days that followed I barely spoke. The nights were even worse. I began to sneak into his room and sleep in his bed, which eventually became the norm. It even still smelt like him. When I wasn’t in his room I found myself almost always in his study, the last place I saw him. I was there again today. It had been two weeks since he’d left. 

It should have been me, but Cayden took it upon himself to call a meeting to discuss what happened to Kall. In the end they respected Kall’s decision to leave me in charge. I didn’t even know how to look after myself with him gone, how was I supposed to run a Court?

Cayden helped a lot, even with the simple things. He and his wife, Marlessa were the only things holding me together. Cayden became something akin to my personal guard while Marlessa was more like a best friend. 

I had sent a letter to Morrigan, one of my oldest and closest friends. She would’ve lost her High Lord too. Rhysand, her cousin. And like that all of the other High Lords swirled through my mind. 

All so powerful, but somehow taken out by one female. 

My last moments with Kall flashed through my mind. I should’ve hugged him tighter, held him longer. I closed my eyes, picturing that gorgeous smile and those bright eyes. 

_I love you, Viv… I always have._

I squeezed my eyes tighter, wishing I’d had the chance to say those words back to him. The thought had tears gathering in my eyes and as I wiped them away I remembered the last time I had cried, and who had brushed them away.

 

• • • • •

 

It had been about two months ago. One of the foxes who carried messages for me had been found dead. Killed by a larger animal, they said. 

I had been called to the scene by the group of lesser fairies who had found him beside the snow covered road, my precious Asa. 

I picked up his limp body and thanked them for telling me. When I heard their footsteps fade I bowed my head, tears cascading down my face as I held him to my chest. 

A different set of footsteps sounded. I did not jump as two strong arms banded around me from behind. I knew that scent, knew that the male it belonged to would never hurt me. “I came as soon as I heard,” he murmured. “Are you alright Viv?”

I shook my head. Kallias released me only to slowly turn me around. Carefully, he placed his hands atop mine, over Asa’s heart. He murmured his next words quietly, so only he and I could hear, “Cauldron save him, Mother hold him, guide him to you. Let him pass through the gates; let him smell that immortal land of milk and honey. Let him fear no evil, let him feel no pain. Let him enter eternity.”

My tears were flowing in earnest by then. Kall reached up to stroke my cheek, softly wiping away my tears as he did so. “You couldn’t have saved him, Viv, but you did give him the best life any fox could’ve hoped for.”

I nodded, glancing up at Kall. “Will you help me burry him?”

His face softened. “Of course I will, Viv.” 

 

• • • • •

 

I was brought out of my daydream by a loud knock on the door. I quickly wiped away the tears that had stained my cheeks. “Come in,” I called out.

Marlessa, walked in, a sad smile on her face. “Just came to check in, how are you doing?” She sat down in the seat across from me. 

“Honestly, I haven’t got a clue what I’m doing,” I paused, “And I miss him like crazy.” I put down the papers I’d been trying and failing to read for the last hour. “I’m so worried about what could be happening to him down there.”

Marlessa sat forward in her seat. “That’s partly why I’m here. We have some news.” 

I was instantly sitting upright. “You do? What did you find out?”

“The party we sent out to get information was killed.” I closed my eyes, trying not to picture the slaughter. “But, one of the daemati’s we sent was able to send back some information before he died.” She smiled and nodded. “He’s alive. All of the High Lords are.” 

A great shuddering sob escaped me. He was alive. He was going to come back to me. The only question was, how long would it take?

 

• • • •

 

**50 years later**

 

When the news finally came to us that Amarantha had been defeated, the whole Court erupted into celebrations. I watched from the study window, the dancing crowds and loud music. I wanted to celebrate too, I really did, but I couldn’t truly be happy until Kallias was back with us; with me. 

Fifty years without him. Somehow I had gotten through it. At so many times it felt like I wouldn’t. Years would go by and we’d know nothing of what was going on Under the Mountain. I didn’t even know for sure that he was still alive. 

The sounds outside and my racing thoughts blocked out the sound of the front door opening, then closing, and the sound of feet on the stairs. But they didn’t block out the sound of the study door opening. It was probably Marlessa… I shouldn’t get my hopes up. 

“Viviane.” 

I whirled around. _Kallias_. 

Without wasting a second I flung myself forwards and into his arms, burying my face into his chest. He was _here_. 

Letting out a sound like a whimper his arms wrapped around me, folding me against his warmth. I could feel his breath on my neck, the racing of his pulse – alive. He was _alive_. “I love you too, Kall,” I said with a sob. “I’ve wanted to tell you for the last fifty years. I love you so much.” He pulled back long enough for me to see the undulated joy on his face. 

And then he kissed me. 

His lips were soft, gentle, as he moulded them to mine. I carded my hands into his silky hair, holding him tight. Barely able to keep my emotions in check, tears dripped down my face. Kall’s hands on my hips held me firmly against him, but I could feel them shaking. I broke the kiss so that I could just hold him, needing to feel every part of him that I could. 

“My love,” he whispered. “I missed you so much.” I could feel his own tears landing on my neck. “Every day,” I whispered back, “Every second away from you I spent missing you.” 

Suddenly, he dropped to his knees in front of me, holding the back of my legs in his embrace and resting his forehead against my stomach. A High Lord – _My_ High Lord, on his knees before me – 

With a shudder he said, “Viviane, I’m so sorry. Please forgive—”

I dropped to my knees before he could even finish the thought, taking his face in my hands and brushing away his tears, just as he had done for me so many times before. “Of course I forgive you Kall.” I kissed the corner of his mouth, then his temple. “There’s nothing to forgive.” Then I brushed his hair back and said, what I knew would make him believe that what I was saying was the truth. “I love you.” 

His mouth crashed to mine, our mouths moving together in the most sensual of dances. Tracing the seam of my lips with his tongue had me opening to him immediately. And when our tongues met – the taste of him, it was as if I’d found what I’d been looking for my whole life. And as his scent hit me, as it twined with my own I realised. Gripping his shoulders I pulled my mouth from his and kissed a path down his neck. 

“My mate,” I murmured onto his skin. 

Kall froze. Then ever so slowly, lifted my chin up so that he could see my face. And when he saw the happiness there his face broke out into a wide grin, one I’d been dreaming of for decades. “How did you –”

I traced his brows with my fingers, then down along his jawline, feeling that thread that joined us together growing, strengthening. “I suspected when you were gone. When your power left you it felt like my soul was being shredded. Then – kissing you, when your scent hit me just now – I could just feel it inside me.” I smiled. Smiled like I hadn’t been able to in fifty years. 

But he seemed worried about something. “We don’t have make a decision right away. We’re going to have to adjust to me being back and I know –”

“Kall.” I grabbed his hands. “Of course I want to be your mate. Nothing would make me happier.” 

His grin widened. “I love you, Viv. My mate.” 

Unable to contain myself I pushed my lips to his again, revelling in the felling of being pressed against him. His tongue instantly found my own and his hands, one on my back and the other making a path down to my behind had desire pooling in my core. I pushed him back onto the plush rug that sat in the middle of the study and straddled him. I started to unbutton his jacket.  Continuing the kiss, Kall helped me remove him of it, then lifted his arms so that I could pull his shirt over his head. 

Trailing kisses along his neck I moved to his collarbone, then his chest and down to his abs. I moved back a fraction to take in his bare upper half. He was thinner than when he’d left, paler too, but you could still see how much power he held in each and every muscle in his toned body. 

“My turn,” he purred. His hands found the hem of my shirt, but he didn’t rip it off like I’d done to his. 

No, he wanted to tease me. 

He ran his hands along my sides, then up to cup my breasts and I moaned. He pinched my nipples through my shirt. “I’ve waited a long time to do this Viviane.” His hands traveled back down my spine and to my ass, squeezing. “I’m going to take my time with you, teasing you, pleasuring you, loving you. When I finally give you the release your craving, it’ll be the better than any you’ve known.” 

I held back a groan and managed to get my voice back enough to say, “That’s an impressive standard to live up to. I hope you’re not all talk High Lord.” 

He rocked my body along his, showing me just how impressive he was. That and the fact that he was definitely _not_ all talk. The growing bulge in his pants flooded me with heat. I needed to see him, touch every inch of him. 

Before I could move to the laces of his pants Kall stood, taking me with him. He gripped the underside of my thighs and lifted me so that I had my legs wrapped around his waist. He walked us out of the study, not afraid that we’d be seen. Everyone was outside celebrating, and only a select few could even walk past the threshold of his warded home. _Our_ warded home. 

When we made it to his bedroom Kall sat down on the edge of the bed with me still in his lap, his lips still attached to my own. He broke away to finally, finally pull my shirt over my head. 

As his eyes landed on my chest, only covered by a scrap of white lace, his desire burned brightly in his eyes. Pulling the straps off my shoulders he tossed it to the side, and as he did so his eyes strayed to the room around us. His room – where I had been staying for the last fifty years. 

I watched as he took in my belongings, his shirt that I wore to bed folded on the pillow, the books scattered around the room. I watched as he scented my essence all over the room. “You stayed here,” he murmured. “In my bed.” He was silent for a moment. I thought for a second that he was mad, but then I saw his face. “Viviane,” he ground out. “The thought of you here in my bed, waiting for me all this time… I’m going to devour you.”

I gave him a wicked grin, one that told him I was definitely on board with this plan. 

I ground against him, moaning at the friction that flared between my legs. Suddenly, Kall flipped me so that I was under him, my legs dangling off the edge of the bed. He moved down my body slowly, licking, sucking and kissing as he went. When he settled between my thighs I sucked in a breath. The sight of him there… it was the most erotic thing I’d ever laid eyes on. 

He took hold of my pants and undergarments in his more that capable hands and began to drag them slowly down my legs, his mouth following where my skin was being exposed. And when I lay bare before him Kall lifted my legs and placed them over his shoulders. I could feel his breath on my bared flesh, the sensation building my anticipation to extreme heights. 

When his tongue slipped between my folds, stroking me, I cried out. Too long, it had been too long since I’d experience pleasure like this. 

“Kallias,” I breathed. 

He kept stroking me, licking and thrusting with his tongue until I was panting. Without warning he added a finger to me, then a second. A keening moan left the back of my throat. When he sucked the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs into his mouth I raced towards that glorious edge, crying out when I tumbled over it, my climax tearing through me, leaving me gasping for breath and ready for more. So much more.

I sat up and reached for him, needing him. He came back over my body, making sure to rub his chest against my peaked nipples. I reached between us and began to untie the laces holding his pants up. I pushed them down his hips but couldn’t get them down any further in this position. Kall moved back, standing up and I sat up on the bed and helped him remove his pants the rest of the way. As he kicked them away my gaze landed on he hard, immense length of him… 

He was glorious, every inch of him.

I move closer to him, reached out a hand to touch him and he groaned, pushing into my hand. Before he could stop me I leaned forward and slipped him into my mouth. I was met with a growl and a jerk of his hips. I laughed around him, taking him deeper. I swirled my tongue around him, collecting the bead of liquid pooled at his tip. 

I worked him from base to tip, drawing out his pleasure as he had done with mine. His muscles were straining as I continued using my mouth and tongue on him. 

Kall’s hands brushed along my hair and I smiled. Suddenly, as to surprise him, I took as much of him as I could, sucking with more and more pressure and cupped his two aching sacks in my hand. Kall shouted my name, finding his pleasure. I swallowed everything he gave me, a wicked satisfaction thrumming to life within me. Satisfaction that I could do this to him, that he would _want_ me to do this to him. 

“Viviane,” he murmured with a growl, his hands cupping my face. “That was…” He didn’t finish, instead bent down, our mouths meeting in a kiss full of love and desire. 

Breaking the kiss but not letting our bodies separate, he hoisted me up so that my head was resting on the pillows and he was hovering over me. I laced our fingers together and Kall laid our joined hands next to my head. With his free hand he tucked my hair behind my ear. As he did so I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his hips. 

I nipped his pointed ear. “I need you Kallias,” I breathed. Steadily, he placed his tip at my entrance, already hard again, rubbing it along my slit. 

Bless High Lords and their stamina. 

“No more teasing,” I moaned. 

“We’ve all night my dear.” He sucked at the skin where my neck met my shoulder. As I was about to protest he slipped the head inside, and we both hissed in pleasure. 

Kall removed his head from my neck enough so that our eyes locked. I knew why he wanted to see me, knew that he needed to know that this was real. I did too. 

Without breaking eye contact he gently rolled his hips, groaning as he slid further and further inside with each small thrust. I breathed his name, gasping when he was seated to the hilt. My mate, we were built for each other. I’d never felt so utterly full. 

“Viviane,” he gasped, although he remained still, letting me adjust, basking in the feeling of us being joined so completely. 

Leisurely, I rolled my hips, causing him to stroke my most inner walls, both of us moaning as I did so. “Kall,” I murmured. “I need you to claim me, make me yours.” 

He pulled out slowly. “You’re already mine Viv.” Then gently thrust back inside, kissing and nuzzling my neck. “My mate.” 

His pace fastened and his thrusts deepened, causing the bond to grow, strengthen, making me pull him tighter to me, making me desperate to make it as strong as it could possibly be. 

Letting go of his hand I brought both of my arms around to his back, his taut muscles moving under my hands as he rocked himself into me. “Your mine,” I breathed. 

He captured my lips, slipping his tongue into my mouth in time with his cock. “I’m yours,” he panted against my mouth. 

We were both covered in a sheen of sweat, despite the chill, our panting breaths mixing together in the space between our almost touching faces. 

With one hand bracing himself above me he used the other to stroke my sides then lifted it up to palm my breast. He started to make circles around the flesh, slowly getting closer and closer to my nipple. When he reached it, he started off with soft strokes, soon moving on to roll the stiff peak between his fingers. Never faltering with his hips, he brought his mouth down onto my other breast, sucking it into his mouth. 

The sensations he was creating in my body – it was too much. When he took the dusty crest between his teeth my release barrelled into me and I climaxed with his name on my lips. 

Capturing my lips Kall didn’t stop thrusting his hips, wringing every last ounce of pleasure from me. His hand found the nerves at the apex of my thighs and stroked me in small, quick circles. I cried out, not being able to tell where one climax ended and the second began. 

With a last few swift nudges Kall groaned, then roared as buried is face in my neck, his release flooding into me. 

The mating bond shone between us, our pleasure like a tidal wave of emotions joining us together. We both slowly stilled, still gasping from our coupling, our bond became unshakable. Kall tugged on it, on the bond between us, and my whole body shook with the happiness that burst inside me. 

There was one more thing I needed to do. 

I kissed Kall’s shoulder and he lifted his head, his eyes shinning with happiness that was reflected in my own. 

I rolled us over, Kallias’ surprised groan spurring me on. He was already half hard inside me. I kissed him, so glad that I could do so now, whenever I wanted. 

I braced myself on his shoulders and moved away, his length slipping out of me as I did so. The sight had me immediately ready for him again, and the same could be said for Kall, as he was already reaching for me, not wanting to be separated. “Where are you going?”

I swiftly stood and pulled on a robe. “I’ll only be a second.” I quickly pecked him on the cheek, but he was having none of that, and pulled me back to him for another toe curling kiss. I almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing, I was so caught up in what Kallias was doing to me. 

I grasped him in my hand, pumping him once, twice, and when he broke our kiss to gulp down some much needed air, I quickly pounced away and ran, giggling, towards the kitchen. 

When I came back to the room Kall was laying on the bed still, one hand tucked behind his head, a smug grin on his face. “My beautiful Viviane, what a wicked trick to play on your mate,” he purred. 

I let my robe fall to the floor and crawled up his body. “I think you will find, mate,” I softly bit his bottom lip, “that it was worth it.” I lifted up what I had been hiding in my hand; a strawberry. Kall’s favourite fruit. “We may have done this out of order, but I won’t let it stop me from feeding you.”

Kallias’ mouth was hanging open, his eyes dancing with wonder. “It was definitely worth it.”

I lifted the fruit to his lips, and as they closed around my fingers, as he took that sacred bite, I knew that what we had now was only the beginning of all that was to come. 

 


End file.
